Revenge is Sweet
by Turtle the second
Summary: Ino takes revenge on her former dog lover by booby-trapping his house.


Ino tied her sun-coloured hair into a bun and pulled a ski mask over her head. She looked into the mirror and had achieved the look of a common thug. Once and for all Kiba would pay for cheating on her; she had been a fool like others and sought out his wild ways. Looking at the clock Ino slung on her bag and had one hour to get her plan into action. She opened her window and scaled down the wall and ran into the dark alley way below, Kiba was going to pay.

* * *

She arrived at Kiba's apartment and pulled out the spare key Kiba had given her and opened the door. God if he had forgotten to take all his keys back from past girlfriends, he might as well not have a lock. As soon as she got in, she dared not turn on a light instead she set down her bag and took out her night vision goggles, being a ninja had its perks.

After that she grabbed her pliers and went straight to the circuit box and cut the power cord. She moved onto the hot water system and pulled out a kunai and tore a tear through the bottom of the outer hot water casing. How much Kiba _loved_ a shower after coming home from the bar, she chuckled evilly to herself, the stupid bastard.

Ino returned to her bag and retrieved a small battery and grabbed a chair and placed it under the living room light, carefully she hooked it up to the present light's wires. Walking over to the kitchen Ino opened the fridge and pulled open the meat drawer and pulled a small plastic bag from her pocket. Ino endlessly poured the little maggot eggs onto the meat, frowning at all the times she had to eat this crap for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Checking her watch, Ino started on her last task gleefully. She opened Kiba's window and looked to his neighbor Yumi's window, she was the one Kiba had cheated on her with. She poured charka to her feet and walked over and opened her window, and slipped in like a true kunoichi.

Her target was sleeping away, Yumi never fully realized that Kiba's erection came from the little Chihuahua as he had once murmured out the dogs name in his sleep. The little thing was sleeping so Ino quickly grabbed the dog and its bed and bolted from the room, across the outside wall and into Kiba's. She made sure to set the dog next to Akamaru's bed, she didn't want to hurt him but it was part of the plan, if it was one thing she knew about Kiba's traits, it was jealousy and possessiveness.

Her watch started beeping and it was the last ten minutes. Ino hurried and ran to her bag, pulling out tiny cameras in the process. Running to the bedroom she put one in the corner facing the door and bed, next to put one in the bathroom, nothing she hadn't seen. Last but not least the living room where Akamaru slept, raising her hand to her forehead she wiped off the unnoticed sweat. In her last 4 minutes Ino locked the door from inside and climbed out the window and closed both of them. Jumping up to the roof of the apartment, she checked the Wi-Fi status and all was good.

A big grin spread upon the blonde's face and she held up her little screen to watch the show. It displayed four boxes but of course she only had three cameras. She set the device to recording and heard Kiba's door opening.

Kiba flicked on the light switch and walked across the living room swaggering just a bit, the poor pup behind him whining at his condition. As he continued to walk he ended up at the bathroom and started striping for his shower. Ino blushed at his body, she had never gotten used to nudity. Once Kiba stepped into the shower and turned it on full blast he gave a long howl as the cold water continued to pelt him. Ino couldn't contain her laughing fit as he struggled to turn off the water. Stupid mutt.

He finally turned it off and stomped like a monster to the hot water system. "Akamaru did you do this!?" His companion just shook his head. "Damn I thought we got rid of those rats" sighing Kiba went over to the fridge and opened the door and grabbed the meat lazily and just ate it, not noticing the now hatched maggots. Cringing at the sight, Ino wondered how she had liked him.

Throwing a piece of meat at Akamaru, he went over to his bedroom and finally put some clothes on and fell into his bed. Akamaru sighed whined once again at the meat and left for his bed. Kiba kept rolling over from side to side and Ino could tell he felt frustrated.

Ino sighed and watched intently at Akamaru hoping her plan might at last be a success. Akamaru sadly did nothing and went to bed. it was up to Ino to finish the plan. Sighing she left her stuff on the roof and sneaked back down to the window. Silently she lifted it up and clicked with her tongue at how easy it was to break in with Kiba home.

Akamaru's attention was caught right away and he waggled over to Ino licking her hand. "Akamaru can you do me a favor and get rid of that rat over there" he gave her a confused look but did so anyway, never understanding his master's need for this dog because he had a female. The dog stepped on the other ones foot and the Chihuahua woke up immediately and smelt Akamaru out. The little dog yelped and started licking Akamaru.

Unknown to Ino, Kiba was getting out of his bed and over to the living room. When he entered he saw Ino right away and grabbed a kunai out of his boxers "Oi you dirty thief get down from there". Surprising her, Kiba grabbed her shirt and pulled her to the ground. He was about to rip her mask off when he noticed his favorite dog, besides Akamaru, it happily yelped over to him and took all his attention.

Ino quickly rolled out from underneath him and jumped out the window and climbed back up for her stuff, taking off as fast as she could from the weird noises erupting from the apartment.

* * *

Ino woke up from her couch where she had been watching the tape of last night's events after hearing a knock at her door. As she got up to answer it, she felt a bad wave fall upon her, she quickly peered in the hole and saw it was Kiba. When she opened the door Kiba straight away said "I think you borrowed a tape of mine last night" while holding up three little cameras.

"Nope and what's with the camera, oh crap look at the time I got to meet up with Asuma-sensei" with that Ino abruptly closed the door, grabbed the tape and jumped out the window.'

"Ino get back here!" Kiba yelled jumping after her.

The End, apparently it was Akamaru who had feelings for the Chihuahua and Kiba and him share a bond that links their feelings, go figure.


End file.
